Agent 47
Agent 47 is the main protagonist of the Hitman video game series and movie. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Jensen VS Agent 47 * Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce (Completed) * Chameleon vs Agent 47 (Abandoned) * Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47 (Completed) * James Bond VS Agent 47 (Completed) * Agent 47 vs John Wick (Abandoned) * Max Payne vs. Agent 47 * Nick Fury vs Agent Hitman (47) * Sam Fisher vs. Agent 47 * Agent 47 vs The Spy * Sterling Archer vs Agent 47 (Abandoned) * Agent 47 vs Yandere-Chan Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * HK-47 * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Solid Snake History Created as the 47th clone of scientist Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer and made with the DNA of the Five Fathers, Agent 47 is a genetically enhanced master assassin, part of a project by Ort-Meyer to create perfect, obedient assassins. Naturally, he passed through Ort-Meyer's tests with flying colours and was hired to the International Contract Agency as a master assassin. He went through all his jobs with deadly success, including killing the Five Fathers. However, once the Agency found out that all hits were contracted by Ort-Meyer, 47 was sent against Odon Kovacs, where he quickly regains his memory and kills his "master", before escaping the asylum and seeking a new life. But quickly he went back to his roots as an assassin, working for the Agency and performing various jobs with the same deadly accuracy he was renowned for. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Multiple known aliases though Tobias Rieper is the most used * Age: 55 * Height: Presumed to be 6'2'' (188cm) * Occupation: ICA Operative * Was created with the genetics of 5 different individuals coming from various ethnicities and all from the French Foreign Legion * Identifiable through a suit and/or barcode on back of head * Has a totally coincidental 47th chromosome for additional fitness and intelligence * Briefly became the gardener of a Catholic Priest * Absolutely loves suits * Skilled with drumming 'Abilities' *Peak Physical Conditioning *Immune to all known diseases *Master Marksman *Skilled Martial Artist *Master of Stealth and Disguise *Resourcefulness *Master Improvisor *Indomitable Willpower *Multilingual *Skilled Chemist *Minor Precognition *Minor Healing Factor *Decent cook 'Weapons' * '''Hardballers' ** Agent 47's main weapon of choice ** Nicknamed the "Silverballers" ** Magazine capacity: 7 rounds each ** Equipped with silencers which can be detached if need be ** Usually carries two and dual wields both if needed * Agency Dynamics CPW ** Magazine capacity: 30 rounds ** Used by the ICA and The Saints ** Originally designed as a backup weapon * Agency ARZ 160 ** Exclusively used by the ICA ** Based off of the ARX-160 * Agency SPS 12 ** Semi-automatic shotgun ** Fires 12 gauge shells * W2000 Sniper ** Agent 47's Sniper of choice ** Holds a six round magazine * Kazo TRG ** Agent 47's other Sniper of choice ** Much easier to maintain * Agency Tanto Knife ** 47's go to melee weapon ** Has a non-reflective surface ** Corrosion resistance * RU-AP mines ** Remotely detonated mines ** Can be disguised to kill unsuspecting targets Tools * Fiber Wire ** A type of garrote ** Agent 47's other trademark weapon (besides the Hardballers) ** Generally used for silently strangling victims * Syringes ** Sedative *** Contains an anesthetic which can knock a grown adult out for a long amount of time *** Can be injected head-on or thrown from a distance *** Non-lethal ** Poison *** Mixture of Pancuronium Bromide, Sodium Pentothal and Potassium Chloride *** Instantly kills the injected victim *** Can also be used on incapacitated victims * Coins ** Used as a distraction ** Has Agent 47's likeness on the coin ** Unlimited amount of coins at his disposal * Disguises ** Can use clothes of killed victims ** Helps sneak around in plain sight Feats * Became the Agency's top assassin ** Has a 100% success rate ** Is so skilled that Erich Soders considers him a huge threat to the Agency if he ever goes rogue * Saved the President * Disarmed a nuke * Able to climb pipes, snap necks, knock people unconscious and jump across balconies with minimal effort * Can land two kill shots in 2.3 seconds * Has infiltrated heavy guarded facilities, numerous times ** Broke into the White House and killed the Vice President * Has killed thugs, cops, soldiers, terrorists, mercenaries, genetically modified humans, and fellow assassins on a regular basis ** Fought an entire club of people, even the bouncers ** Was able to accurately kill four armed thugs who ambushed him ** Killed eight elite FBI agents along with their leader while drugged and was surrounded at his death bed ** Singlehandedly killed the Saints, a group of highly trained female assassins ** Took down the Praetorians, a group of elite mercenaries that were former SAS and Mossad operatives ** Can effortlessly kill No. 48 clones, who are physically superior to 47 in everyway and are trained killers themselves ** Killed Mark Parchezzi III, a clone made by The Franchise to be Agent 47's superior ** Defeated Sanchez, a prototype super soldier and proceeded to snap his neck * Survived electrocution that can kill a normal human * Survived being thrown through a wooden door and was only knocked out for a couple of minutes * His reputation is so legendary that the FBI and CIA are quick to deny that such a person exists * Survived the destruction of an entire room being blown up by an RPG * Catches a women who had a head start in six seconds * His mere appearance alone made Erich Sodors, a veteran ICA Operative die from a heart attack during operation Faults * Emotionally closed off to the suffering of others * Bar code on the back of his head can give him away * Can be overpowered if he is not careful * Disguises sometimes do not work * While in peak physical form, he is still 100% human * Relatively emotionless Quotes Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce * "''And you are?" ''(To Aiden, after he has revealed himself to 47) * "''How do you know this information?" ''(When Aiden declares his name and 47's own alias) * "''I see. Well, Aiden, you seem to have known too much about me. Only one thing will cure that." ''(Preparing to battle) * "''Hm. Must be some kind of party going on here." ''(When inside the apartment and assessing the situation) * "''What is it about that phone of his that makes it so important?" ''(Thinking to himself after being knocked down by a junction box explosion) * "''He must be using it to control the environment. I've got to do something." ''(After coming to the realization of the Profiler's purpose) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Clones Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Snipers Category:Spy Category:Square Enix Character Category:Stealth Category:Super Soldiers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters